Love and Fire
by SessyRyo
Summary: Ryoko faces anguish and sorrow after Tenchi chooses another. But when she goes into the Universe of the Four Gods, does someone love her? However, happy endings aren't as easy as they look. May the 4 Gods be praised! My document manager works! Chappie 8!
1. Heartbreak and Discovery

SR: HI-LO! Welcome to my first ficcie! I plan to work very hard on this and to update weekly. I'm a huge supporter of Ryoko, Tasuki, and Ryoko/Tasuki. So. enjoy! P.S. This is rated PG, but the rating may change. But, Ryoko and Tasuki's dirty mouths have been totally bleeped! ^_^ * Author rejoices* For now....  
  
//=Thoughts ()= Flashback -bleep-=DUH. A bleep.  
  
Chapter 1: Heart Break and Discovery  
  
Ryoko flew high through the sky, the clouds. She blew past all, her sorrow giving her extra speed. Doves fluttered out of the way as she soared past. She did a double turn and continued to limb in elevation. Normally this kind of acceleration would have given her joy beyond her soul, but now it only worsened her sadness. Now she was higher than ever, puffing through clouds until she finally left them behind. Now, all that she saw was blue. /I wish my heart could climb this high/ she thought with a shaking sigh, then she let the tears she had been holding back flow freely. The shimmering orbs fell below her and flowed own her cheeks.  
/Why? / ("Tenchi. who's this?" "Ryoko, this is Sakuya. She's. She's my. girlfriend." Then the two people before her were kissing.) / How could he?! He didn't even tell me about her. He wasn't man enough to even to tell me how he felt before he tossed me in the trash!/ "TENCHI!!! YOU -BLEEP-!!!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ryoko landed at the National Library a few hours later. She had cried herself out. She brushed back the last determined tears with the back of her hand, and entered the building.  
It was mostly empty inside. Only a few guards stood around. Ryoko smiled weakly. At least there was ONE place where she could be alone. Without Ayeka's cackling, and Washuu and Sasami and Mihoshi trying to comfort her. She transported past the guards easily and appeared at the stairway just below the door to the Restricted Documents room. She then transported into the room. Walking slowly, she searched the shelves until she came to the old, timeworn, red book she sought for. She sat down with her treasure. "Oh, Universe of the Four Gods." Fresh tears threatened to splatter the pages, so she once again wiped them away. "You're the only thing I have now." She sighed once more, but then composed herself. She flipped open the book.  
The book had come to her attention during one of her prank-sprees. She had sensed something wrong with Tenchi, and making mischief was the thing that helped calm her nerves. When the book ha fallen from the shelves, she had dusted the thing off and opened it. ("What's this?") She had never really liked reading, but this had interested her. As she read farther into the story she felt as if she had made new friends; the Suzaku no Shichi Seishi. One of them, Tasuki, she felt she could really relate to. He seemed like a really nice person. He was so much like her. She only wished he was real. Even by the not-so-good Chinese illustrations he was pretty good looking.  
She sighed sadly and leaned her head on the wall. "If only."  
Suddenly, a bright red light flashed everywhere. Blinding her. "WHAT THE HELL?!" An odd crowing sounded above her, and then she landed on the ground with a thump.  
"Ouch."  
"Hey! Tama! Miaka! I think I heard something! Over here!"  
Ryoko kept her eyes closed, but heard footsteps running up to her.  
"What the hell? Hey, lady. Y' aright?"  
She opened her eyes. They widened to the size of dinner plates. "T- tasuki???"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SR: There we go! The 1st chappie! If Ryoko-sama I OOC tell me.  
  
Tasuki: Wait a minute! Yer gonna pair me up with sake hog here?!  
  
Ryoko: Who you callin' a sake hog, flame boy?!  
  
SR: Sigh. * Waves magic authoress wand-thingy*  
  
Tasuki: Grrrggg.. Oh, Ryoko-chan!  
  
Ryoko: Tas-chan!  
  
* Two start nuzzling each other*  
  
SR: Yay!  
  
* T and R start making out*  
  
SR: O_o Not yay. Anyway, please R&R!!! 


	2. Exploring and Expectations

SR: WAAAHHH!!! 24 hours and no reviews!! ;_; Oh well! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this is a somewhat AU fic. It takes place in the OVA's but does not exactly follow the story line ^_^ Tasuki: -Beep- you SR! Don't pull the authoress staff on me again! Neither of us wants to go thought that again! Right, Ryoko? Ryoko: * Cuddling his arm* Nani? What did you say, Tas-chan? SR: But I thought that had worn off! Ryoko: It did ^_^ * huggles Tasuki*  
Tasuki: 0-0 Ack. SR: Now, Tasuki-sama. Before you freak out, could you do the disclaimer? Tasuki: * shudder* S-sessyRyo does not own me, Ryoko (who is cutting off the circulation to my arm), or anything related to Fushigi Yuugi or Tenchi Muyo. SR: If I did, I would have made a SERIES about Tasuki and Ryoko! ^_^ Ok, I'll shut up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Exploring and Expecting  
"T-tasuki?"  
"Say, how d'ya know my name?"  
Ryoko was dumbfounded. What the hell had happened? Why was she here? Where exactly was here? Why was she looking up into the face of Tasuki, a character in a book? What the HELL happened????  
"U-um. well. could you help me up?"  
"Y-yeah. sure. Are y'alright?"  
"Yeah. 's just a bruise."  
He gave her his hand and helped her up. /Geez. why's my heart beating so fast?/ "Thanks." "Don' mention it." "Tasuki! Is everything all right? Who's this?" A brunette ran up. She wore a green school uniform that appeared to come from Yotsubadai High. Come to think of it, she once scared the crap out of little girls dressed like that. "I'm Ryoko. I. somehow got here." Miaka's eyes got wide. "You.?" Ryoko looked at the ground. "Yeah. If you don't mind me asking, are you the Suzaku no Miko?" ********************************************************  
  
"So you got here through the book? How?" Miaka whispered to Ryoko as they ate some food over a fire. "I don't exactly know. I was just reading it, and I came here. I don't understand it either." "It's scary, really." "But do you know what's really scary? Tasuki seeing how many Ball Park corndogs he can fit in his mouth." They both looked back to Tasuki cramming another corndog into his cheeks and saying, "7, 8. oh, here'sh a big one! 9..." Ryoko smiled to herself, and busied herself with her own corndog. She had learned from Miaka that Tamahome had been reincarnated as Taka. They were looking for his Stones of Memory so he wouldn't disappear, but the demon Tenkou was interfering. / A demon. Does that mean he's like me? Or that I'm like him? / She stared off into the evening and listened to the crickets chirping. Her thoughts still dwelled on Tenchi, but the pain in her heart was slowly healing, for it had been five days she had spent with Miaka, Taka, Chichiri, Nyan-nyan, and Tasuki. / Tasuki./ He had mostly been quiet, these five days. Had she caught him staring at her? Surely not. "Ryoko, look!" She followed Miaka's pointing finger. There was a hot spring, and it looked beautiful. "Ne, Taka, can we stop there?" The teal-haired youth smiled. "Sure. If I could come." That won a hit on the head from everyone else. ********************************************************  
  
Tasuki was confused when he had first met Ryoko. He had found her on the ground, with her eyes shut tight. Why was it so hard to speak around her?  
He didn't care much when Miaka offered for her to travel with them; it didn't really matter to him. Then, that night at dinner when he brought out the sake, she downed it with a ferocity that was only rivaled by his own. During the day, she was smiling, laughing, joking; being happy in all aspects. But during the evening, when the moon came out and the crickets began chirping, she looked so sad. He would find himself staring at her, at her sad, sad eyes. She seemed to be looking at the sorrow in her heart, she looked so miserable. ("Ryoko, would you like to travel with us? We could always use extra company." "Thank you. I would love to. I will stay with you guys as long as you'll stand me. I. I have no intentions of returning to the world I come from.") /What drove her to say that? What happened to her? / He pondered this endlessly, and thought about asking the blue- haired woman many times before. Oh well. Maybe it best be left alone.  
"Ryoko, look!" He as well followed where she was pointing? A hot spring? Ryoko smiled. "Thank God! I love hot springs!" She floated up into the air and flew toward the onsen. Flew. Into the air. This was new. The others were surprised as well. "You-you can fly?" Chichiri asked. "Oh! Yeah. It's a gift of mine. Now come on! Before it gets dark!"  
They ran after her, coming to beautiful onsen. Ryoko flew faster, and as she did so, a necklace fell off her neck and landed in the grass. Tasuki stopped and picked it up. Why did Ryoko have a necklace? ********************************************************  
  
"Aaaahhhh." Ryoko sighed as she slid her naked form into the warm water. It felt so good. The water was warm and very comfortable. There was a full moon tonight, it looked so beautiful. She remembered how she used to watch the moon and think about Tenchi. Tenchi. He used to be the center of her universe, but no more. She knew from experience that no matter how much you loved something, it did not last forever. When it was over it was over. Still, she couldn't help but find herself feeling sorrowful. Not about Tenchi, but about something else.  
She turned her head, hearing someone coming. Not being exactly the modest type, she stood up to see.  
Tasuki walked into the clearing, fiddling with the locket. It was pretty. He thought Ryoko would want it back. It never exactly occurred to him that he was returning it to her while she was naked.  
"Ryoko? I came to give this to y" He was cut short by the sight of a clothe-less Ryoko standing up and smiling at him. He blushed a deeper shade than his hair.  
Ryoko giggled. "Tasuki, Tasuki, Tasuki. I know I'm pretty, but you shouldn't be THAT eager," she joked. Tasuki blushed more, and looked at his feet. "It wasn't that. I. I just wan'ed to give yer locket back to ya." "Oh! Thanks." She transported and appeared in front of him, making the red haired and faced bandit fall backwards. "I can be such a klutz sometimes," she said as she fastened it around her neck, "thanks for giving it back. I wouldn't want to lose this." The flustered bandit could only nod.  
Ryoko grinned. It felt good to be teasing boys again. "Well, I'd better get dressed. See you around." She winked and disappeared into the ground.  
Tasuki stood up and splashed some water on his burning face. / She's something else. /  
That night, in a dimension all its own, a sinister laugh echoed. "Well well. It seems they have a new friend. A powerful one, by the feel of her chi. She will be quite useful." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SR: Phew. There's the second chappie. I was planning on making this PG, but a powerful sugar high drove me to make Tasuki walk in on Ryoko ~ ^_^~ * blushes* OK, now I'm really pissed off. Don't look at me like that. Hello? People? Do you really take me to write something like that WILLINGLY? IS IT JUST ME?! * breaks down sobbing*  
  
Tasuki: Geez, SR, pull yourself together. T_T Ryoko, could you back off a little?  
  
Ryoko: Oh, Tas-chan. * puckers up and attempts to kiss Tasuki*  
  
Tasuki: AGH! AWAY! SR!!!! * runs away*  
  
Ryoko: Come back, my koi! * chases after him*  
  
SR: WAAAH! WAHAAAA! WHA-oooookay that's enough. * walks out, looking completely normal but trips on a ladybug* ouch.  
  
Reader: -.-;; Baka. 


	3. Feeling and Fear

SR: I'm back again. I would love to thank Tsumi, Hikaru Inverse, Phoenix, Kawaii, and Goddess Bijou for reviewing. To Kawaii: If this is the Kawaii that's a school friend of mine, YES I AM GOING TO HURT YOU! Also, to Goddess Bijou: YES a sugar high. I ate a jumbo bag of Reeses Bites! (which are addictive, by the way) I may be an insane anime otaku, but I'm NOT a hentai. To Tsumi: I apologize for the short chappies. This is my first serious fic, and it's proving difficult to be able to go into detail AND break the chapters up properly. I will try very hard to make this one a decent length. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU TO GB AND T FOR PUTTING ME ON THEIR FAVORITES LIST! Tasuki: Geez, SR., could your Authoress Notes be any LONGER? SR: Hehe... ^_^;; Gomen, Tasuki-sama. I'll shut up... ( = a footnote) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: Feeling and Fear  
Ryoko started the next morning bright and early. She had always been one to sleep late, but today was different. There was still dew on the grass, and not a cloud in the sky. She left a note to Miaka and the others and then took off into the sky. It felt good to REALLY fly again. It was the first time she had flown this high since the whole Tenchi incident. However, she did not regret in the least her decision to take off. It felt good to be able to see the world below her, especially now as it was not clustered with buildings and fogged with smoke as it was in her world. The clouds were not polluted, the sky was a clear blue, and the air was clean and fresh.  
She fiddled with the locket that Tasuki had given back to her only the night before. She giggled when she remembered his face when she appeared in front of him wearing nothing. She had never seen someone turn so red. Not even Tenchi. Had she seen a nosebleed? That only brought her more giggles as she increased elevation.  
Wait. What if it wasn't JUST because she had nothing on? Could it have been something else? No, it couldn't be. / We just met, / she reasoned. / We barely know each other. It must be because I was teasing him. / For some reason something told her that wasn't true. ************************************************************************  
When Ryoko got back, breakfast was almost ready. Taka was busy boiling water for the 5 Cup o' Noodles.  
Tasuki was laying in the grass, holding his head. She felt herself blush for some reason. It must have been the heat from the water. She ventured to ask him what was wrong.  
"Tasuki, what's with you?"  
He groaned and sat up. " Well, unlike you, who can drink as much sake as she wants, I got a -beep-in' ENOURMOUS hangover last night." He moaned and fell back, hitting his already aching head on the ground. "Ouuuuch."  
Ryoko giggled and helped him sit up again. Sometimes it helped to almost immortal. Hangovers never happened to her. However, she didn't like seeing Tasuki in pain. Just because he was a friend. She concentrated hard. She could feel herself feeling Tasuki's soul and mind. She searched his brain diligently until she found the hangover. Focusing even harder, she used her own power to remove the negative energy and release it into the open. It also helped to have a mother that constantly experimented with your telekinesis.  
Tasuki's eyes grew wide. "Whoa. How'd ya do that?"  
She smiled and said, " I have an acquaintance who specializes in this sort of thing."  
"Breakfast is ready!" Taka called.  
The Cup o' Noodles was good, Ryoko ate extremely fast, and ended up wrestling Miaka for the last one. She won.  
"Haha! Success!" she exclaimed triumphantly as she floated into the air with her treasure. "Too bad, Miaka."  
Tasuki shook his head. To beat Miaka in a fight for food was something to be admired. When she heard a noise, only Ryoko turned  
"WAI! Nuri-chan! Hotohori! Chiriko! Mitsukake! You guys!" Miaka made to hug a violet haired ghost, but fell on the ground as she went through him.  
"What's the matter with you Miaka, have you forgotten we're all dead? I see you and Tamahome are here. Tasuki and Chichiri as well." Taiitsukun appeared out of nowhere. " Yes, they are all here. If you must, you ghosts may use Nyan-nyan bodies. But who's this?"  
Ryoko didn't like other people to introduce her, so she piped up, "I'm Ryoko. Miaka and the others have been nice enough to let me travel with them. You must be Nuriko, right?"  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
Miaka and Ryoko looked to each other nervously. Neither of them thought it would be right to tell the Suzaku seishi that they were characters in a book.  
"Um.. Miaka told me all about you and the others."  
"Oh, great! Then you must know what a dazzling woman I am. ^_^."  
"Woman?"  
"Oh, you know what I mean!" ************************************************************************  
The rest of that day with Nuriko and the others was extremely fun. Ryoko couldn't get enough of Chiriko or Tama-neko; she hugged and played with both of them very much. Chiriko enjoyed the attention and would giggle and say, "Come now, Ryoko-san, that tickles!" The hugging and tickling and ruffling of hair very much reminded him of what Tasuki used to do when Chiriko was alive.  
Hotohori treated them to a full buffet lunch at a nearby inn, much to the innkeeper's shock. (Remember, Emperor Hotohori is dead.) There was a lot food and sake, much to Tasuki and Ryoko's delight. They leapt upon the white bottles like animals, drinking as though they hadn't seen liquid of any kind in weeks. Then they both reached for the last one. Their hands brushed together.  
Ryoko stared at the position. / Tasuki../ She looked at him and he her, but then they both drew back their hands as if they'd been burned. Tasuki blushed and said, "Here, you have it." He brushed it towards her, and shuffled away before she could say anything.  
/ What was that about?/  
Nuriko noticed the fiasco, as did Chiriko. "Ne, Chiriko. Did you see those two?"  
"Hai. Ryoko-san turned quite a shade of pink!"  
"I think it's quite obvious what's going on here."  
"Ryoko-san has a fever?"  
"Ugh. No. -.-;;"  
Ryoko finished the bottle of sake. She smiled blearily and staggered outside. She was seeing double, and had the terrible urge to sing. And dance. And.. to give Tasuki a big hug. To hold him and never let go. / What am I thinking? / She shook her head and flew up to a ledge. She would just sit out here until she was no longer intoxicated. The moons, both of them, were beautiful like always. She curled her knees up to her chin. / Oh, Tas-chan.... WOAH. Where the hell did THAT come from? Geez. I had WAY too much sake. / She shook slowly back and forth. / It's the sake thinking, not me. The sake. Not me. The sake. / She continued repeating her chant until she fell asleep.  
"Hey, where did Ryoko get to?" Taka looked up from the table as Nuriko looked around for the blue haired demon.  
"You mean she isn't here?"  
"No, she left half an hour ago. She still hasn't come back. I thought she was just getting a breath of air."  
"Should I go look for her?"  
"Nah. I will." They both looked back to Tasuki standing up from the floor. "I shouldn't 'ave ordered us so much sake. She probably passed out." He left before the purple haired cross dresser or the blue haired reincarnation could argue. After he left, Nuriko grinned at Taka. "See what I mean? They've got CRUUUUUUSHES."  
Tasuki looked up at the sky. It was pretty. It kinda looked like a big black-blue velvet cape, with fireflies dancing all around. Gods. He really WAS drunk. Anyway, he wasn't out here to be a poetic sissy-boy. He was out here to find Ryoko. / Where could she be? / He sighed. It wouldn't be exactly easy to find someone who could FLY. Wait. / There she is! /  
He ran and jumped up to the ledge. When he saw her not moving, his heart skipped a beat or so. But then he realized she was just sleeping. He brushed the strand of hair out of her eyes and sat down next to her. / She looks pretty when she's asleep... / He made to pick her up, but she stirred and whispered something so quietly in her sleep that he wasn't sure she actually said it. "What?"  
" Wo... Ai... Ni... Tasuki. " ************************************************************************  
At first it was not a good dream. Ryoko was in a dark cloud, and the black mist snaked its way around her arms and legs and waist. It gave her terrible chills, and the cold seeped into her bones. Literally. Her skeleton frozen, she stood there, terrified.  
Then, a pair of frightening yellow eyes appeared before her, leering at her predicament. Had she not been so scared, Ryoko would have been angry. But those eyes frightened her so badly; she wouldn't have been able to move even if she wasn't frozen.  
Then, a huge pain was in her chest. It was unbearable. She wished she could cry out. It was terrible; it felt like her heart was being ripped open. There was yelling in the background, and for some reason the cries made her feel sorrow bigger than the universe. The sadness threatened to consume her.  
She was going to die right then and there, but then there was fire. It wasn't scary, but warm and friendly, and it brought her great relief. Someone was holding her next, and she was crying in joy.  
"Wo Ai Ni, Tasuki. ************************************************************************  
"Hmmm... love. Those Suzaku fools are so obsessed with an illusion." The white haired demon shook his head and stood up.  
"Tenkou-sama? I have what you asked of me. It was not easy, but I have it."  
Tenkou looked up at his servant, a green haired lightning demon named Kairsu. The young minion's hair was short and spiky on one side and long and flowing on the other. He bowed and held up a small green gem.  
Tenkou gave a grim smile and took the small object from his follower. "Very good. You are dismissed, Kairsu."  
"Shall I carry out the task, Master?"  
Tenkou smiled, an evil smiled so even Kairsu shuddered.  
"No. I would find it most amusing if I would do it. Destroying Mt. Taikyoku was quite entertaining. I need to laugh more. Don't you think, Kairsu?" ************************************************************************  
"Wow, Ryoko-san. Tasuki-san carried you all the way here!"  
"Yeah. I know, Chiriko."  
Ryoko blushed a slight pink at the mere mention of being in Tasuki's arms. It was most embarrassing. / He could have just woken me up... / She twiddled with her fingers and stared at the ground. Also, Tasuki had been looking at her funny ever since this morning. What was with him? He had either looked at the sky or become extremely interested in his sake whenever they were near each other. Then fear struck her. / Oh no. What if I did something really terrible last night? What if I made him.... uncomfortable? I've been known to do that with Tenchi when I'm drunk. Why didn't anyone tell me? /  
An enormous explosion interrupted her thoughts, which was way too close. The ground shook, trees fell down. Taka shielded Miaka, and under an impulse, Tasuki cast a hand in front of Ryoko's face to protect her eyes from flying debris. She gently removed his hand, and looked to the white haired form materializing in front of them.  
"Hmm hmm. I see you're still here, Ryoko. You really must be a bother to your kind hosts."  
Ryoko growled. She hated being teased by anyone.  
"Shut up! Tenkou, you -beep-, WHY ARE YOU IN MY DREAMS?!"  
"Now, now. There's no need to get angry. You see, you really do impress me, Ryoko. I would greatly appreciate it if you would join me."  
"I would rather die."  
"Very well. I've tried asking nicely. But now, I'll have to go by force."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Tenkou smiled and held up the deadly gem. Ryoko gasped in horror. It was all too familiar.  
"The. The Gem of Jurai. "  
"That's right. I see you recognize it, Ryoko. And by the look on your face, I'd say you don't like it. Well, get used to it. I have made it 10 times more powerful than it used to be. Let's see what you make of it." He motioned with his hand, and the gem embedded itself in Ryoko's forehead.  
"Ryoko!"  
Ryoko clutched her head. She could feel herself changing. / Kill them. Kill them. Kill. KILL! /  
"No. No. NOOOOOO!!!"  
Crying her eyes out, Ryoko lunged, new claws extended, at Tasuki. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Remember, she's seeing double = I Love You, Tasuki = You can die in dreams, you know. = Kairsu isn't a real Japanese name. I just made it up. = Ryoko somehow knew it was Tenkou = The Gem of Jurai is the thingy that made Ryoko-sama all evil and scary in Tenchi in Tokyo SR: There! HAHA! I left it at a cliffhanger! T & R: You're evil. 


	4. Wounds to the Heart

SR: Ok, here I go. The big action chapter. I wonder if I'll be able to write this right.  
Ryoko: What happens, SessyRyo?  
SR: Forgive me, Ryoko-sama, but I can't tell you.  
Ryoko: ^%$@!  
SR: ^_^;; But maybe I will if you do the disclaimer. Ryoko: SessyRyo doesn't own anything in this story except for Kairsu the at- the-moment-not-so-important-minion. SR: We Flame Bad Fics is not welcome here. Ryoko: * holds up a sign that says, "Go away, WFBF!"* Yeah, so if you are, get the hell out of here. SR: As a warning, I have nothing against Taka or any of the Suzaku Seishi, but I will have to have all of them harmed so the story will go right. So please don't flame me! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4: Wounds to the Heart / Why can't I stop myself?! / Ryoko could feel her body moving, but she was not the one moving it, so she felt as if she was watching a movie.  
Tasuki dodged Ryoko's attack, but just barely. Her new claws just missed his side. "What the hell happened to her?!" he yelled as another attack just missed him. / What the hell did this -bleep- do to her?! I have to help her!!!/ Oni Ryoko's cold eyes scoured the opponents. Lord Tenkou wanted her to kill all of them, but the priestess was the main objective. Oni Ryoko gave a cry that sounded like a wounded animal, flew up into the air, and then charged downwards.  
/ Tasuki can dodge this. I... Oh, NO!/ More tears poured out of Ryoko's now blood shot eyes as she analyzed what her other side was planning. Tasuki jumped out of the way of Oni Ryoko's attack, but then realized the new target. "CHIRIKO!" Chiriko, using a Nyan-nyan body, saw the attack too late. The laser sword pieced through his stomach in a flash of red light. Blood splattered the ground, making the green shoots of grass turn an ominous red color. Chiriko and Nyan-nyan both gasped in pain, and fell to the ground. Seven voices sounded as one. "CHIRIKO!!!!"  
Tenkou smiled. "You see, perhaps having a body wasn't such a good idea after all." Miaka gaped in horror for a second, but then made for the 13-year-old ghost. "CHIRIKO! NO, CHIRIKO!!!!!!" An electric force stopped her, shocking her body and making her kneel in pain. Taka moved for Miaka, but was stopped by Chichiri. " No! If you try to get her, you'll end up just like Miaka, no da!"  
Tenkou grinned. "That's right. In fact, it's not even my doing. You see, it's Ryoko's. I've improved the Jewel of Jurai to give her some new abilities. Is it not amusing? No? Well then, in order to save your priestess, you must kill Ryoko, before the force field sucks out all the Suzaku no Miko's life force. So whom will you choose? The Suzaku no Miko? Or this wretched disgrace to demons?"  
Tasuki stepped forward. "You -bleep-! Give them both back!" He unsheathed his tessen. "REKKA SHIEN!" Flames shot toward the white haired Dark Lord. Oni Ryoko flew forward, and blocked the fire with her sword. Chichiri closed his eyes and began chanting a spell. A large beam of red light shot toward her, and succeeded in nicking her shoulder. She barely noticed it, and the tissue instantly began to heal itself. She smiled, a frightening, twisted smile. But the seishi could still see the tears coursing down her cheeks. Taka looked desperately to Miaka, as she screamed in pain. He was caught off guard, and Oni Ryoko sent him flying several hundred yards away, with a wound in his shoulder. "Taka!" Chichiri grimaced as his shield was nearly blown apart by an enormous blast by Oni Ryoko. She zoomed in, cold green eyes glowing lifelessly. Chichiri cried out slightly as he fought to keep his shield up. Her power was extreme, and he knew if the shield went, there would be little chance of victory. Grotesque fangs showed beneath curled black lips as Oni Ryoko fought harder. The monk fought harder as well, but it was increasingly getting more intense. From above, Tenkou's yellow eyes flashed as he gave his new Oni another burst of power. The frightening slitted pupils dilated, and Oni Ryoko finally broke threw. Even the powerful monk was unable to react before her sword sent him flying into a tree. He slumped down, a similar shoulder wound bleeding freely.  
Miaka fell down with a final cry, but still writhed in pain as her very life force left her. Tenkou looked to Mitsukake, as he made to try to break the shield with his healing. Tenkou signaled to Oni Ryoko, and she stopped him.  
Nuriko formed his gauntlets, but looked to his emperor. "Hotohori- sama! What should we do?!" The striking ruler looked as helpless as he. This was because Oni Ryoko's claws were digging into his back. With a flick he was sent into the other direction. "Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko charged his possessed friend, but strong claws wrapped themselves around his neck. He gasped as the dug into the skin, making several small but possibly fatal wounds. He screamed, but was silenced as he was grabbed by his beautiful purple hair and sent flying.  
The cold, lifeless eyes found the last standing seishi. Tasuki was horrified as he looked at his friends, lying on the ground, bleeding, still. His miko was slowing her movements. Chiriko was weakly clutching at his wound, and there were flashes as the diseased seishi and the Nyan-nyan tried desperately to separate. "TENKOU! YOU -bleep-! STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE ALL OF THEM ALONE!" He charged with his tessen, and this time, the flames reached Tenkou. Tasuki's rage was able to meet the white haired demon, and it burned him slightly. "You are a nuisance." Oni Ryoko charged, and all time seemed to stop as her claws stabbed through his side.  
/ NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!/  
Tasuki gasped. "R-ryoko....."  
/ That's it! THAT'S IT! I WON'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!/ Her eyes, for a second, regained their normal amber color, and she screamed as she pieced her own sword through her chest. In a last moment, the Gem of Jurai plopped out of her forehead, and she used the remaining power she had to wake and heal Mitsukake before she passed into darkness. ************************************************************************  
" Mitsukake! Is she alright?!" Nuriko cried out, speaking everyone else's thoughts. Mitsukake sighed and turned to the still form of Ryoko. " I don't know. That gem was powerful. It sucked almost every ounce of life out of her. It was a brave thing she did. She stabbed herself to save all of us." Miaka brightened. "But this is like how Chiriko died! But there's nothing stopping us from healing her, right?" She looked at their sad faces. Tasuki pushed himself up. "Yeah! You healed us, Mitsukake! Why can't heal her?! Why?!" He began crying, tears forming and falling. "She did it to save all of us! Why?!" He slumped, defeated. He crawled over to the motionless figure, and brushed a hair out of the pale and beautiful face. Tears fell onto her face.  
Suddenly, she stirred. He gasped slightly. "Ryo...ko?" The amber eyes opened. "Tasuki?"  
"Ryoko!" He brought her into his arms, and then she was crying. Ryoko pulled away. She looked at the other seishi. They smiled, but they still looked sad. Ryoko was suddenly stricken with guilt. What had she done?  
"Tasuki... everybody... I'm..... so sorry." And with that, she ran. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SR: Sorry if it was short. It's the first day of summer, and I have a lot to do! ^_^ Like I said at the beginning, I had to hurt all the seishi to make the story go right! * holds up shield to block rotten vegetables* DON'T HURT ME!!!!! 


	5. Regret and Redemption

SR: It's the chapter of angst! Beware! First off, this chapter is dedicated to Tsumi, the VERY kind reviewer that has listened to my pleading and has been god-like enough to start her own Tasuki/Ryoko ficcie! Her, like my, Document manager is being a retard, unfortunately. She did post it on her website, however. The address is:  
  
Please read the first chapter and send lots of encouraging e-mails! Also, arigatou Tsumi-chan for dealing with me having Hotohori-sama so badly hurt.  
Tsumi: Aww..... it was okay I guess.  
Hotohori: Hai. I'm just fine now. Just a little sore.  
SR: That's the spirit, Hotohori-sama! * slaps him, accidentally, right where Oni Ryoko's claws dug in*  
Hotohori: Ouch! * falls down*  
Tsumi: HOTOHORI-SAMA!!! * growls* SessyRyo.....  
SR: Oops.... hehe... Uh, ON WITH THE FIC! Just a note, I decided not to bleep this chapter, now, I HAVE TO RUN!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5: Regret and Redemption  
She ran. She ran like she had never run before. As Ryoko raced through the forest, all she could think of was / How could I? How could I?! All I ever wanted was to be friends with them, and now I.. I../ She felt tears burning in her eyes, but didn't bother to brush them away. She continued to run, oblivious to the branches of trees and bushes that clawed at her, tearing her clothes and leaving small cuts on her arms and face.  
/ It all happened so fast! / She shook her head in disbelief as she continued to dash forwards, mindless to where she was going or when she would get there. /It all happened so fast! We were just laughing and joking minutes before!/  
("Tasuki! You stole my dumplings, didn't you?" Ryoko turned in mock anger at the fanged seishi. "Yah. So what if I did?" He grinned, and the two adorable fangs popped out below his upper lip. Ryoko gave a similar grin, and tackled him playfully. They stretched each other's cheeks, both reaching for the delicious little delicacies.)  
/ I can never forgive myself!/ She looked too late, tripped over a large rock, and fell. She fell silently, and the rock jabbed into her side painfully. It drew blood. / This is NOTHING compared to the pain I caused them. The pain I..... I caused them./ She cried worse than she ever had, laying on the forest floor, racked with silent sobs. /I don't deserve to live! Tasuki and the others should have just left me to die! They shouldn't care so much! Not after I.... I..../ She curled up into a ball and sobbed some more. / God. I-I can't let myself live with this!/ She brought her hands to her face, but almost instantly put them down in horror. Red blood stained them a dark crimson color, and it was slowly drying. / It's...... It's their blood!/  
The pure, harsh reality crashed into her like a train. She suddenly couldn't breath. Ryoko hacked and choked until her throat was harsh and raw. She coughed one more time and relaxed. / I think..... I won't move ever again./ ************************************************************************  
"Ryoko!" Miaka had seen the look of pure horror and guilt that flashed across the ex-space pirate's face. But when she got up and ran....... "Ryoko!" she repeated, and took off before anyone could stop her. Taka reached after her. "Miaka!"  
"Let her go. I think this may be for the best." Taka looked back as Chichiri, mask less, put a hand on his shoulder.  
"But-but Tenkou could....!"  
"Ryoko would sense it. There is very little doubt in my mind that she would help."  
"Ryo....ko..."  
They turned to see Tasuki. He sat there, lifeless, tears flowing in streams. His eyes were empty, his breathing unstable. / Why did she.....? I-I know! I know what it feels like! To...... to hurt your friends.... To feel like you can never be forgiven!/ "But..... I was," he whispered. ************************************************************************  
Miaka ran in the direction that she had seen Ryoko run. The miko didn't know if she would find her or not, but she had to try. Her school shoes thudded dully against the ground in a similar rhythm, and she turned her head in every direction every now and then, looking for spiky light blue hair and amber cat eyes. Being her somewhat clumsy self, Miaka nearly tripped sometimes, squealing quietly but then righting herself again.  
After 10 minutes or so, she heard something. It was sobbing. "Ryoko?" Miaka followed it for another 3 minutes, and found who she was looking for.  
  
Ryoko was sitting against a cheery tree, sobbing heartbrokenly. In her hands, was clutched a sharpened piece of obsidian. The deadly point was pointed right at the demon's heart.  
"Ryoko! Don't!"  
Ryoko looked up, her eyes looked so sad it broke the schoolgirl's heart.  
"What? What do you want, Suzaku no Miko?"  
"D-don't....." She ran over and grabbed the piece of rock. "Don't do this!"  
"Go away Miaka. I need to do this."  
"No you don't! We don't want you to do this! Tasuki doesn't want you to do this! He cares about you! Like me and Tamahome..."  
"You and Tamahome?" Ryoko got up, eyes flowing with sorrow and blazing with the anger born from it. "You and Tamahome.....!" She clenched her fists. "You and Tamahome had it easy! You just fell in love and then boom! You had everything easy! You loved him, and he actually loved you back! He stuck by you! Even when you didn't deserve it!" She cried more, but hoisted Miaka up by he collar. "Why is it you always get the happy ending?!" she demanded, trembling now more in grief than fury. "Why is it?! Is it just because you're the Suzaku no Miko? You get the happy ending just because Suzaku chose you?! You didn't even deserve to be chosen! You..... you.....! You always had it so easy! You though you had suffered from heartbreak, but you didn't! Your "sadness" only lasted for a little bit and then you were with him again! You didn't.... you didn't have to see that look of sadness directed at you! You didn't do something like that! You didn't have to see that look..... in his eyes!!" Ryoko was no trembling but shaking, and Miaka took her wrath with silence and teary eyes. "You didn't do that right after you thought..... That you could start over! You didn't give your heart to someone, and then have it given back to you in shreds! Tamahome never just let you pour your soul out, and then just choose someone else!!" She lowered the priestess, sobbing. "You bitch..... you sorry bitch....." It took Miaka a moment to realize that Ryoko was not as much swearing at her, but at herself. "Ryoko.... is that what happened to you? What happened, in our world? What made you want to stay here? Tamaho- I mean Taka and I were wondering, but didn't want to ask. Is that it? You loved someone and were rejected?" Ryoko only sniffed, and buried her face in her hands. Miaka continued. "But does it really matter now? I mean, every one of us cares about you! It takes a lot of bravery to do what you did! We don't blame you for anything! We know it wasn't your fault." "Every one of us cares about you! Chiriko told me he thought of you as a big sister! Doesn't that mean something?! Are you really just going to kill yourself?! Don't you see?! We all care about you! I think Tasuki loves you!!" "W-what?" Ryoko looked up. "T-tasuki.....?" Two last tears squeezed out of Ryoko's eyes. "He.....?" She shook her head, and got up. / Maybe.... things will be..../ Ryoko's teary smile dropped as she sensed something. She looked, but she already knew what it was. It was her death. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SR: Gomen!! It was short!! I know!!  
Tsumi: * pant pant* Geez you run fast.  
SR: * rubs head* Obviously not fast enough. Anyway, I apologize again for it being so short, but I only have a few more minutes online. Well, I'm moving tomorrow. ;_; * sobs* So, after I get off the computer will be packed up. I MAY be able to update from my aunt's house in New Mexico, but I don't know for sure. If not, I see you sometime late June! Ja ne!  
SR's friends: We gotta handcuff her to campus! She's not going ANYWHERE!  
R: ^_^;; I'm gonna miss you guys! ;_; 


	6. Thoughts and Return

SR: Well, here I am. I'm done moving, there is still unpacking to do, the computer is up and running. I spent two happy weeks in scenic New Mexico visiting my family, but now that I'm in my new house, I'm suffering from a somewhat delayed depression. It's not the really serious kind where you need pills and junk, I'm just feeling pretty down. I'm now about 3,000 miles away from most anything I can remember after the age of 5. I was thinking of discontinuing my fics for a while, but it would make me feel even worse if I disappointed my reviewers. So, I'll press on. I'll get better eventually, it'll just take a day or two, I hope. * brightens up*  
Anyway, this chappie is dedicated to the friends I unfortunately had to leave behind. Boorei, Sugoi, Kawaii-Sama, Hoshi, Amiboshi-chan, minna, I think of you guys a lot and miss you very much.  
Once again no bleeping. I think I'll just stick to plain swearing out loud. Yup. Also, once again, Tenchi Muyo and Fushigi Yuugi do not belong to me. If they did I would have bought Fanfiction.net by now.  
One more thing: I fixed my atrocious spelling. In all of my chapters. Good for me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6: Thoughts and Return  
Ryoko already recognized the chi before it came within sight. She knew that cold, sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, as well as the aching feeling in her chest. It was unmistakable. She tensed, and her cat- like eyes narrowed.  
"Ryoko?"  
Ryoko did not have time to answer Miaka before Tenkou stepped into view. He was smirking once more, chuckling softly.  
"Well, well. It seems I won't ever be able to fool you, Ryoko."  
Ryoko felt her wound burn fiercely, but her anger burned more severely. She said nothing, only glaring venomously at the Book's equivalent of Satan. The wound in her chest throbbed worse, and she winced. The burn was intense, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, trying to fight of the pain. She slumped to her knees, clutching the wound.  
"Oh, tsk tsk. Ryoko, it seems you've given yourself a cut, haven't you?"  
"Ryoko!" Miaka ran to the space pirate, kneeling at her side. "Ryoko, are you alright?"  
Ryoko clutched tighter at the gash, her head bent.  
"Miaka. Get.... get out of here now."  
"W-what do you mean? I can't just leave you here! You're...." Miaka was unable to finish her sentence as a bright pink blast came at them, which Ryoko used almost all her strength to form a shield against.  
She slumped again. This time.....  
"Ryoko, you're- you're bleeding! Your wound got reopened!"  
"Miaka.... please get out of here now. Tasuki would never forgive me if anything happened to you......"  
"And Tasuki would never forgive ME if anything happened to you! Please, Ryoko!"  
The bleeding was getting increasingly worse, it was staining Ryoko's clothes a terrible dark color. ************************************************************************  
  
Chichiri looked up. He did not like the feel of Ryoko's chi. The dark chi right next to it worried him anymore. He frowned and looked south. He did not like this. H did not like this at all. He took off his mask, which he had placed back on moments before, to see the horizon better. In the far distance, birds were disturbed out of their trees, followed by a slight pink glimmer. But this was about a mile and a half away. Ryoko had run very far.  
Taka tensed as he saw the monk frown.  
"Chichiri! What is it? Is Miaka in trouble? Is she alright?!"  
"Miaka's fine at the moment. Ryoko is protecting her. But," he glanced at Tasuki, who was sitting holding a piece of cloth from Ryoko's dress and looking out at the forest, his sadness replaced with concern, and continued in a whisper, "but she's not doing so well."  
"Can we help her?  
" I'm afraid we can't. There is a barrier around the area the two are in. Only one blast has been fired. What is Tenkou doing?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Now, Ryoko, please don't be stubborn. I just want to talk to you."  
"Talk to me my ass!  
"Now now! Such language! I really do want tot talk to you. How about it, Ryoko? From one demon to another?"  
Ryoko answered with a very rude hand gesture. She looked indecisive for a moment, but then......  
"What is it?"  
"There you go. Now then I should like that we could talk in... private."  
Tenkou's eyes darted to Miaka, who was instantly gone.  
"Miaka!"  
"Now now! She's just gone to join all your little friends. Now, I am curious, Ryoko, exactly..... Why are you still here?"  
"What?"  
"I am curious as to why you have stayed in this world so long and have not tried at all to get back. Why?"  
"That's none of your business."  
"Touchy. Well, I guess things best be left alone. But you see, now I think it would be best if you went back where you came from."  
"And who are you to decide that?!" Ryoko was fighting with all the control she had not to slice off the demon's limbs one by one.  
"Because, Ryoko, that silly ordeal with the Gem has not ended."  
Ryoko's eyes shot open.  
"WHAT?"  
"Did you really think you could live here forever? You're not meant to be here. Even the Priestesses of the Gods are only allowed to live here for a short time. Did you really think you were an exception? Yes, Ryoko, the Gem was only the beginning of the fun. I knew the Gem could be released if you were to somehow overcome it. In fact, I was expecting it. I improved the Gem of Jurai more than you think. When it released itself from you, it left everything ten times more powerful in you. By the time the Gem hit the ground, it was useless. All of its contents, Ryoko, are in YOU."  
Ryoko gasped.  
" So it is that I think it I not a good idea to stay here much longer. Those feelings you've kept bottled up this past week are slowly fueling the Gem's powers. Will you stay here, and endanger your dear Suzaku no Shichi seishi? Endanger," Tenkou smirked coldly, " your dear Tasuki?"  
"You...!"  
Ryoko forced back tears of horror. / This can't be happening...../  
"Now, Ryoko, what will you do? The Gem is only in effect in this world." Tenkou smiled cruelly. "Even the Devil cannot do everything."  
"And just how do you think I'm to get back to my world? Now that this gem of yours is inside of me, I won't be able to see Mount Taikyoku. You can get me back. You'll just do it for a price."  
"Very good, Ryoko. You're not the waste product I thought you were."  
Tenkou was beginning to remind Ryoko very much of her "dear" guardian, Kagato.  
"Now then, I can get you back, for one thing."  
"What?" she snarled.  
"If you tell me, what is it that drove you to stay here."  
The rude hand gesture was flashed again. Tenkou chuckled.  
"Very well. I guess I won't be able to get it out of you. Very well." The Devil raised his long-nailed hand, and a red light began to form around Ryoko's body.  
/ So I'm going..... it's for the best. I can't hurt them anymore. Goodbye, Tasuki..... Goodbye..../  
And then she was gone. ************************************************************************  
  
"Miaka! What's wrong?" Taka questioned as he held a teary Miaka in his arms.  
"She's... gone.. Ryoko is gone forever."  
All the seishi looked at their miko is shock. Hotohori sighed. "So he has left. Poor girl."  
Tasuki simply stared at Miaka in slight disbelief. His usual lopsided grin was replaced with a grim line. He turned around, and no one stopped him. He walked away, staring at the ground, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his hair as he bowed his head. He continued to walk. The other seishi knew he would be back soon, and chose not to stop him at all. When Tasuki stopped four miles away, he was crying silently. He slammed his fist into a nearby boulder. "Dammit, Ryoko...." ************************************************************************  
  
"RYOKO! MY BABY!!!" screamed a very happy and relieved Washuu when Ryoko came to the door of the Masaki residence. She had been in the Book for an hour and a half, but had been away from the Masaki house for over a month.  
"Get off Washuu, I can't breathe, and I'm not your baby," she said as she struggled to get the Adult form of the small genius off her neck. Rhyo- ohki ran up, meowing, and hopped onto her available shoulder and nuzzled her cheek in greeting. Ryoko smiled.  
"Have you been good, Rhyo-ohki?" She was answered with a kawaii "meow" and laughed. She was greeted also by a genki Sasami and a very teary looking Mihoshi. Kiyone smiled and waved. Ayeka stuck up her nose and stalked off, muttering something about missing the peace and quiet. Ryoko shrugged and turned to Sasami and said, "I hope I didn't worry you too much."  
"We thought you had gone on a space raid during the first week, but afterwards we got worried. We tried to call Tenchi to ask him if he'd seen you, but he never returned our calls."  
Ryoko stiffened slightly at the mention of the boy's name. "What's the matter, Ryoko?"  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing!" Ryoko forced a smile. "So what's for dinner? I've been living of junk food and I'm starved!" Cheers answered her as they all headed towards the table.  
That night, with a stomach fuller than it had been for the last 40 days, Ryoko layed on her balcony with a bottle of Jim Beam. She had kept her happy exterior up all night, but now that she was alone it was very hard to no think about Miaka and the others. The Jim Beam helped a bit. She sighed and rolled over. / It's for the best/ she told herself, / I don't want to hurt Tasuki more than I already have./  
Tasuki was thinking about her as well. Comforted by the same method, (a large bottle of sake), he thought / She had a good reason to go. I just don't know what it is..... Dammit, Ryoko........./  
  
The two fell asleep, still thinking thoughts about the other. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SR: GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!! I ended up updating about a month later than I said I would! If it means anything, I had good reasons to delay!  
  
Tasuki: .... As in, acting like a homicidal maniac on the Go-carts at the nearby Put-Put.  
  
SR: Hehehe... ^_^;; Well, when you're still about two years from your Drivers License you tend to get hooked! ^_^ Ja ne, minna-san! Chappie 7 to be up sooner than this one! 


	7. Will I Ever See You Again?

SR: * pops up in a superhero costume* Believe it or not I'm WALKIN' AROUND I never thought I could u-up-da-a-ate!  
  
Tasuki: SessyRyo, that movie was made before ya were born.  
  
SR: ^-^ Details, details, Tasuki-sama. Anyhoot, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MY LACK OF UPDATING!!! So much for my claim to "update weekly" in the first chappie. :/ This time, however, I may actually have a legitimate excuse!!  
  
Tasuki and Ryoko: Gasp!!  
  
SR: * sob sob* I was... so close to finishing this chapter originally.... BUT THEN MY MORONIC COMPUTER HAD TO DELETE ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING IN ITS HARDDRIVE ASIDE FROM WHAT WAS IN THE MY DOCUMENTS FILE.  
  
Tasuki and Ryoko: Boo!  
  
SR: * sniffle* Yes yes very tragic. So.. you see why it's taken me a month and half. ^_^;; So please enjoy! I rewrote this chappie 7 times before I thought it came out right!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 7: Will I Ever See You Again?  
  
Ryoko woke up from her catnap on the roof the next morning to the sound of sparrows, not exotic Chinese birds. She yawned and got up, and looked over the horizon. She had been lucky enough to catch the sunrise, something she never would have done normally. She usually slept in to about noon, however now it didn't seem difficult to get up this early at all.  
  
She fazed through the roof and arrived in the kitchen, where Sasami was already busy with breakfast. "Ryoko-san!"  
  
The space pirate had not noticed the little girl saying good morning three times in a row until now.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Sasami. I guess I'm still half asleep. What's for breakfast?"  
  
The blue pigtailed princess smiled and replied saying that it was to be bananna pancakes.  
  
"Are you okay, Ryoko-san? You've been acting strangley ever since you came back."  
  
"I-I'm fine!" Ryoko turned around in a huff and walked away. She hadn't meant to yell at Sasami, but she didn't want to be asked about such things. / I'm fine./She went back to her sake and took a long swig. /I'm fine./  
  
By the time she had settled down, Ayeka was already up and dressed. The purple haired princess walked up to her rival.  
  
"Tenchi-sama is visiting today."  
  
Ryoko just looked at her for a moment before taking another swig of sake.  
  
"What's the matter, demon? Finally realize that Tenchi-sama will always choose me?"  
  
This comment got a lot less distress and unhappiness from the demon than Ayeka had hoped, in fact, it didn't seem to affect her at all. The Jurain walked off in a huff. Ryoko smiled slightly and phased off. She was in a bit of a daze for most of the rest of the day, walking around aimlessly and drinking when she wasn't thirsty.  
  
Sasami seemed worried, but couldn't do anything as she busily prepared some food for Tenchi's visit. Mihoshi didn't seem to notice how Ryoko was acting.  
  
"Ryoko, why don't you put on that pretty dress you got earlier? I'm sure you want to dress up fancy for Tenchi, right?" Believing she was being witty, the Space Detective giggled.  
  
Truth be told, seeing Tenchi was the last thing on Ryoko's mind, but as to not arouse suspicion, she smiled and walked to go get the dress. As soon as she entered the room Ryoko knew it was a mistake. The room was empty to anyone else, but to her it was bursting with memories she did not want to remember. The all flashed in her mind....  
  
( "Tenchi, please! Something's not right about Sakuya! Something's not right!"  
  
"You're just jealous! Ryoko, stop trying to invent problems so I'll dump Sakuya! It's so immature!"  
  
"But Tenchi--!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Don't you understand that she's decieving you?!"  
  
A slap sounded throughout the room She felt her still stinging cheek and looked in horror as the boy stormed out of the room....)  
  
Ryoko surpressed a sob and walked out, fighting tears.  
  
Meanwhile, green eyes watched her sadly from farther in the house.  
  
".....Ryoko." **********************************************************  
  
Ryoko sighed as she calmed down outside. /Now THAT was the last thing I needed./  
  
She shook her head and took off from the ground. /Time for some ME time/ She stopped when she came to a hotspring.  
  
("Ryoko, look! Ne, Taka, can we stop there?")  
  
Images of the Suzaku no Miko and the others flooded her mind, and she smiled. /Tasuki, minna, how's it going in there?/  
  
Ryoko eventually found some Japanese coins Washuu had given her recently and not only took a bath in the onsen, but also went out to eat and bought a new dress. It paid to know the genius, literally. Sometime later Ryoko found herself on a bridge overlooking a lake with a wonderful view of the moon. She leaned on the rail and looked at the heavenly body that she loved so much. It wasn't even full tonight, merely a sickle. She shook her head and smiled sadly. She felt something rub against her thigh. "Huh?" Ryoko felt in her pocket and pulled out the necklace Tasuki had returned to her back when what seemed like ages ago. She stared at it lovingly for a moment before slipping it back on her neck. The demon stayed at the spot for a few more moments before leaving, even daring to let loose a slight sniffle.  
  
/Get it together, Ryoko, you've been acting weak for way too long./  
  
She got back to the Masaki household sometime later, snuck in without being noticed, and collapsed on her bed. All will over what she was feeling that she had held all day slowly slipped away as she began to feel tears sting her eyes. She wanted desperately to help Tasuki and the others, she wanted to destroy Tenkou for what he had made her do, but she couldn't because if she saw any of them again she risked triggering the despicable evil Tenkou had planted in her. Curling up in a ball, Ryoko finally cried herself to sleep.  
  
From the basement, a sad sigh was emitted. Washuu gazed at the screen as she watched Ryoko's sniffles slowly cease as sleep claimed her daughter. Rubbing her temples unhappily, the genius whispered, "Forgive me, Ryoko." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SR: Hmmmm..well if it was unbearably short please blame my math teacher. Stupid retard has me swamped with homework.  
  
Mr. Waguespak: * screams like a little girl as Sessy's reviewers chase him*  
  
SR: Ummmmmm..yeah. ^^;; Anyways, I once again apologize for my delay. * bows repeatedly in apology* In request for forgiveness, I hereby promise that I will have the 8th chapter up by the end of this week.  
  
Ryoko: And if she doesn't Tas-chan and I will.... "persuade" her to put it up.  
  
Tasuki: Whatever. The sooner this is over the better.  
  
Ryoko: * GLOMP*  
  
SR: And I'd like to say thank you to my newest reviewer, ElvenGoddess. * sniffles* Best Cross Over Award? F-for ME? * sobs uncontrollably* I-I-I FEEL SO LOVED! If you like this, Elven-san, than I highly recommend Fukai Tsumi's fic "Messing With Washuu's Inventions Has Advantages." A must see! (Better than mine, IMO) And thank you all, for being so patient with me! * starts typing the 8th chapter* 


	8. Connection of Worlds: Part 1

SR: *dances around* Yes yes yes yes YES!! Finally, my unbelievably evil Document Manager has started working again!! I cannot begin to apologize; I am almost 4 months overdue on posting because of said Document Manager. This said, I don't think I'll be promising on release dates, as fate never allows me to keep them.. .__.;;  
  
Tasuki and Ryoko: *beginning to remove Sessy's awards from the mantle*  
  
SR: Don't touch those!! x  
  
Tasuki and Ryoko: Yipe. o.o *scuttle away*  
  
SR: Anyway. I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Tenchi Muyo!, because if I was, I would actually have my installations of said series out on time. ^_^ Seeing as I am done groveling for your forgiveness, onto my humble ficcie! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Connection of Worlds: Part I  
  
Last night was not a good night. When Ryoko woke up the next morning, she felt like she had been hit by a truck. Her head hurt, every limb ached, and her mouth was coated with a disgusting metallic taste that water wouldn't wash away.  
  
She had tossed and turned all night; her curled position had left her back sore. It didn't feel like she'd had any sleep at all. The demon's head had been plagued with nightmares all night. Most of the contents she had long since forgotten, but Ryoko did know that most of them ended in her killing one of the Suzaku warriors or their miko with her bare hands. She had woken up screaming several times, having only herself for comfort, as no one else seemed to be awake.  
  
Now it seemed she was alone again, waking to find a note from Sasami and the others saying they were out to town with Tenchi. Even the boy's name brought on a wave of hurt. Trying to convince herself to not care, the space pirate decided to go and get some air. Shaking her head to clear her eyes, Ryoko headed towards the gazebo. Unconciously grasping at her necklace, she stared out at the small lake, eyes fogged over as she drifted back to revisit old memories. *****************************************************  
  
Washuu was watching once more, staring at the screen, the picture of Ryoko projected upon its screen. Her brow furrowed, the genius got up and rubbed the back of her head. Letting loose a sigh of apparent unhappiness. Seeing her "daughter" like this was making HER depressed.  
  
Her mind made up, she headed further into her lab to work on something very important. ***************************************************  
  
Ryoko snapped out of her thoughts sometime later, and it wasn't for a very pleasant reason. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the railing for dear life as an incomprehensible pain shot up her body. Spots danced before her eyes, every muscle in her body seemed to be aching. It even hurt to keep her eyes open. The world was spinning, she instantly felt nauseous, and she had to crouch with her head buried in her knees to avoid falling. It was a feeling that she reasoned was similar to what Miaka felt when she was being devoured by Suzaku. But this was different. Very, very so. Gritting her teeth, she vaguely thought.. /It's that feeling./  
  
Indeed, it was. It was that same, sickening, horrible, dark feeling that she had experienced only some twelve hours ago. Clutching her ribs, she gave small pants, as the world around her seemed to be flashing green. Claws continuously grew and contracted, digging into her side with each regrowth. "Stop it.." She thrust a hand forward onto the ground to steady herself, as her headache got worse. Eventually, Ryoko's strength failed her and she slid to ground.  
  
Washuu's eyes widened as she rushed out the sliding door to the motionless demon. "Ryoko!!" The space pirate gave a soft moan in reply. Washuu moved to place a hand on her shoulder, only to quickly withdraw it as a throaty snarl was emitted from Ryoko's bared fangs, slitted green eyes glaring dangerously. Frowning in thought, the genius stood up and backed a good safe distance as Ryoko fought herself. Washuu was struck with an idea, and she rummaged in her pockets before retracting a small metallic cube. The vicous look in the demon's eyes died, claws disappearing back into her hands, fangs replaced by gritted teeth as Ryoko clutched at her still aching temples.  
  
Smirking in triumph, Washuu crouched down to eye level with her.  
  
"Feeling better now, are we?"  
  
"S-shut up..I'm seriously not in the mood...."  
  
Giving a look of mock hurt, Washuu placed hand on her cheek. "Why, I'm appalled! And here I came to help you."  
  
"...What?" ************************************************  
  
Fifteen minutes later found Ryoko in Washuu's lab, beholding yet another machine. It was a large sort of box shape, intricate wires leading to what appeared to be a glass orb, which was about six feet in diameter.  
  
"And this is..?"  
  
The genius smiled proudly and placed her fists on her hips. "A creation that could only be made by the universe's greatest scientific genius!! It's the Multiple Dimension Transportation Device!"  
  
Ryoko nearly raised an eyebrow in question, but her eyes were too wide to do such. "You.....you mean..."  
  
Washuu nodded, pride of her invention replaced with seriousness. "I constructed it about four weeks ago." Not stopping to let the demon reply, she continued. "Its original purpose was to help me further explore different dimensions, but when I found out what happened between you and Tenchi, that cause was quickly abandoned."  
  
Ryoko was struck with realization. "So, you mean to tell me, that you were the one that sent me to The Universe of the Four Gods, then."  
  
The genius cast her eyes downward. "I knew you felt horrible, and when I found out that it was the book that you were taking comfort in, I blindly tried to help. It was only afterwards that I realized that the Universe of the Four Gods was far more complex than I had thought, and you would be caught up in such an ordeal."  
  
Ryoko clenched her fists and hung her head slightly, eyes narrowed grimly.  
  
"I only wanted you to be happy, Ryoko. I..I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, great job, Washuu. You've succeeded in f****ing things up even more. I don't have anything here, and I can't go back there."  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you. I think I can help with *that* matter."  
  
Rising her head, the demon's eyes once more widened. "How so?"  
  
Washuu suddenly gripped her fist, in thought. Would she help Ryoko go back, possibly to never return? The mother side of her said no, the friend in her said yes. There were people that cared about Ryoko in the Book, there was nothing for her daughter here. Decision made, she snapped out of it and grinned mischievously.  
  
"Why, with another one of my inventions, of course! C'mon!" She trotted off down the hallway, gratified by the sound of Ryoko's hesitant steps behind her.  
  
/Be happy, Ryoko.../  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SR: I hope it was worth your unreasonably long wait! ^_^;; Be prepared! The end is coming!! Of the fic, that is. I'm planning on doing maybe three more chapters. I'd rather not just have this keep going and going and going and going. It'd get even lamer than it is already. ^^  
  
Thank you for your compliment, Shiroi Hikari! It is much appreciated. I'll be sure to review Kiniro Sakura soon. I've read the first three chapters! ^_^ 


End file.
